


Ladies and Gentlemen, I introduce the Selfish Machine

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied Underage Sex, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Khirk songfic. Khan has kept the crew of the Enterprise and there's something about Captain Kirk that makes him be a selfish machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies and Gentlemen, I introduce the Selfish Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the song "The Sky under The Sea" by Pierce the Veil

“I’ll get you out of here,” Kirk’s voice shook. “All of you.”  
The former captain sat infront of the large holding cell containing his crew, his family. This was one of the few things Jim was allowed to do, and he spent every free moment either plotting their escape or just talking to them, trying to rid their minds of whatever Khan might have in store for them.  
“I know you will,” Spock replied, sitting with his legs folded underneath him. The rest of the crew were scattered around the cell; Chekov was with Scotty, talking about something to do with engineering, Uhura was in the corner probably planning Khan’s downfall by the look of resentment in her eyes, and Bones was just pacing. It was what he tended to do, combined with mutterings of absurdities. “Do you have a plan of action?”  
“Not yet,” he sighed. “But when I do, the bastard’s going down-”

 

_“I still remember the night you tried to kiss me through the window._   
_I tried to settle for the taste of touching glass over the sound of answering machines,_   
_Because, I love the way your voice, it says it's gonna get back to me someday._   
_As I brace my knees you hold me down with your eyes.”_

 

“-I hope you’re still not referring to me,” Khan’s voice echoed through the room. Bones stopped his pacing, the engineers stopped their talking and Uhura shook with anger, all just to send a wave of heated glares at the dictator. Without turning around Jim replied, “And what if I was?”  
“Then I think you haven’t learned very much from our time together.”  
It was then Kirk whipped his head around. Khan wasn’t alone. He had two of his crew members at either side of him, arms folded in front of them. “Why are they here?”  
“They’re crew members, why shouldn’t they be here?”  
“No, why are they here,” Jim was trying to keep his cool. “I never thought Khan Noonien Singh would need bodyguards.”  
Khan smiled. Kirk’s wit was something Khan could do without. Unfortunately, he couldn’t beat it out of him, he couldn’t fuck it out of him, well, he could, but it would return minutes later once again.  
“I don’t, they’re here to watch over your friends while you and I have some fun.”

 

_“And someday I'll drive, close both my eyes,_   
_We'll swim in circles in the blue light._   
_It's gonna be the best day of my life._   
_And, oh my God, you'll never be as beautiful without me._   
_Beauty needs an animal to breathe._   
_Baby, you'll be alright as long as I'm not._   
_So do that dance in the dark._   
_Sharpen your teeth and bite as hard as you want.”_

 

Khan picked Kirk over the rest because it was clear that Khan liked a challenge. It was definitely a challenge making Kirk heel like that dog he was portrayed to be. But a few empty threats from Khan and a quick example of his strength demonstrated on Spock’s jaw and ribs quickly made Kirk realise he wasn’t going to put their lives on the line.  
Kirk took whatever Khan had in mind; some days it was fights, if you could call an armed augment against a half-naked, defenceless ex-captain a fight. Other days Kirk was on the bridge, kneeling at Khan’s feet or between his legs trying to pleasure the augment. Khan somehow got a kick out of letting the other augments watch the fallen captain try to cling to whatever dignity he had left. It was beautiful in a way.  
“Keep going, pet,” he sneered. Kirk’s jaw clenched so hard he thought it could snap in two, but he glared at the dictator as he descended again.

 

_“And someday I'll drive, close both my eyes._   
_We swim in circles in the blue light._   
_And I just want to fade away into the sky under the sea._   
_A million kisses underwater as we walk into the ocean._   
_Oh, no._   
_This is gonna be the best day (of my life)_   
_A celebration of an ending._   
_Come on!”_

 

Whenever Khan isn’t degrading Kirk infront of his crew, he leaves the broken captain to squander with his petty excuse for a crew. He normally stumbles to Spock’s side, clutching to the torn blue shirt as if he was going to be dragged away again. The rest of the crew keep their distance as Spock knows exactly what to do; wrapping Kirk’s shaking body in a vice-grip he whispers condolences, or on an exceptionally bad day, he talks about New Vulcan or Earth, or anything else but that augment.  
“I will ensure he pays for what he has done, Captain,” Spock whispers as he is sure everyone, even Kirk, is asleep. The lights remain on, though they flicker every so often. The outside of the cell is a series of control panels and locks. If only Jim could break free of Khan, even for a second, and release them. They could run for it.  
“Well isn’t this cute?” Khan appeared at the entrance. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to take him again.”  
Spock noticed Kirk was now awake by the tightening of his hand on his shirt, and his sapphire blue eyes pleading for help.  
“If you’re not going to hand him over, then I’ll just get someone else,” Khan surveyed the cell. “You’re little Ensign had no problems last time. If I read the signs correctly, he seemed to enjoy it-”  
“-Stop,” Jim finally said, trying to gather his emotions. “I’ll go, if you leave them alone.”  
“Really Jim, I feel like every time I come down here I must repeat my promises.”  
“It’s because I don’t trust you.”  
Khan laughed. “Smart man.”  
He opened the cell just enough for Kirk to stumble out, looking at the ground and ignoring the pleas from Spock. Jim isn’t stupid, he knows Spock would take whatever Khan had in store, and it killed him. He was their captain; it was his task to keep them safe. And while he failed to keep them from Khan’s grasp, he wanted to make sure they wouldn’t be hurt while in the ship of a psychopathic war-criminal.

 

_“And do you really trust your tongue or did you bury the taste?_   
_And is this fantasy real or is all homemade?_   
_And did you call me last night just ‘cause you couldn't get laid?_   
_Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce the selfish machine.”_

 

It was moments like this that Kirk wished he could throw himself out of an airlock, hurtling himself through cyberspace. He was face down on Khan’s bed, muffling his threats and cries into the pillows. Khan, clearly getting a high from this, pulled Kirk up by his hair, all the while continuing to pound into the frail and definitely broken body.  
“What was that, pet?” Khan growled.  
When Kirk refused to answer, his head was thrown back into the pillows and Khan grasped his hips tighter and drove himself relentlessly into Kirk.

 

_“Do you think you're the only one?_   
_Do you think you're the only one?_   
_Do you think you're the only one afraid of this machine?”_

 

Khan had stamina that much was clear. Kirk had dragged his defaced body to the corner of the room while Khan pulled himself together. “I’m going to the bridge. I’m hoping you’ll still be here when I come back?”  
A rhetorical question, Jim didn’t even answer. He drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself. Khan chuckled, “Oh my little pet,” he crouched down and held Jim’s cheek in his palm. “You keep doing these favours for me, and I’ll leave your crew alone. Although, I suppose I’ll miss that Ensign of yours.”  
Jim’s blue eyes slowly rose to meet Khan’s. Never in his short time of knowing the ex-captain did he see such hatred. Such loathing. He loved it.  
“One of these days,” he growled, “one of these days, I’ll take a scalpel from the med-bay, find you on this bloody ship and drive it through your eye and out the back of your skull.”  
Khan laughed. He laughed. “I look forward to such acts of...heroism”.

 

_“And someday I’ll drive, close both my eyes._   
_I’ll be your breath if you can be mine,_   
_And I just want to fade away into the sky under the sea._   
_A million kisses underwater as we walk into the ocean.”_

 

He was with Spock again within a matter of days. Days of endurance against being a plaything, and he was in Spock’s arms again. This time was different though; Spock had begun to place gentle kisses on Jim’s head while the captain slept. Whether he knew what the Vulcan was doing or not, it didn’t matter. He felt safe.

 

_“And do you see me at all under the tall waves?_   
_And do you see me at all?”_


End file.
